


horror of the second quarter quell

by ziggurat



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 50th Hunger Games, Character Death, Gen, Hunger Games, Original Arena, Original Character Death(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Quarter Quell, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggurat/pseuds/ziggurat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Quarter Quell is here and there are some major rule changes, first there will be 48 contestants, 4 people will be taken from each district. 2 boys and 2 girls. second because there are such a high number of contestants the capitol has so generously allowed 4 victors this year</p><p>how will Alaura a girl from district 10 and Ren her best friend who volunteered to help her survive. </p><p>Alaura, Ren, Mika, and Haymitch must work together if they to survive. although that might be a bit difficult in an arena that is made to look like the ruins of a major city. which at night will be crawling with avox vampires, werewolves, and other things that go bump in the night. </p><p>this is the 50th hunger games!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i want to say i dont own anything except the original character
> 
> so this is my first fan fic ever so it might be a bit sloppy but i think its good so far
> 
> i would love some feedback and comments if yall could. if yall like there series please share it with everyone! 
> 
> thanks for reading 
> 
> -zig

            Things are as normal as they could be under the shadow of the reaping. Everyone has their fake smiles plastered onto their faces, save the kids who had every chance of dying during the games.

            Today is my 17th birthday and I’m choosing to spend it away from people by working on my mother’s farm. I love the farm. It’s really peaceful and quiet. Well almost always. On occasion I’ll have to fight off animals that are trying to get one of my mother’s animals. Which isn’t really much of a problem for me. My mother taught me how to fend off the animals at a young age. She taught me to use throwing knives so I could “defend the animals from any predators that might attack”. Although I always suspected that the real reason that she taught me was to prepare me for the hunger games. She never said so, but she always seemed so serious during training.

            Somehow whilst deep in thought I had started to launch my knives into a practice dummy that I had set up in the field to practice during slow days. I mostly do it when I’m really nervous or really bored, but right now it’s because I’m really nervous about the reaping. A voice behind me scared the shit out of me and caused me to miss the target.

            “So you’re either very bored which I sincerely doubt, or you are _really_ nervous. And judging from the way you missed that I’d say that you’re nervous”

            I quickly turn to face the familiar voice of my best friend Ren. His black hair which is usually spiked up is slicked back for the reaping. He’s missing his usual wide smile. Which is not really a surprise considering Ren lost his brother in the 48th hunger games. Is only been two years and Ren always get supper anxious around this time.

            “You know me too well Ren” I tell him with a small smile.

            Ren let out one of his signature laugh, which were rare on reaping days. Ren wasn’t looking good. He had dark bags under his eyes which also made his usual bright brown eyes seem so much darker.

            “Are you okay Ren? I asked.

            “I-I’m not doing too good to be honest Alaura” he said.

            “Look we’ll get through this, just like every other year”

            “B-But I’m 16 now”

            “What does that have to do with the games?”

            In a quiet voice he said “Hunter was 16 when he died in the games, and that was just a normal game. This year is going to be the Quarter Quell. They have changed the rules and god only knows what the arena is going to be like. From what I heard they like to go all out for these damn Quarter Quells.”

            “Hey, hey calm down. We haven’t even been to the reaping yet. Odds are that we won’t even be picked this year. District 10 is pretty big so the odds of us getting picked is low.”

            Ren didn’t seem all that convinced by this. He’s always been scared of the games. Ever since we lost a close friend a few years ago, and the loss of his brother made the fear even stronger. His brother hunter was only 16 when he died. He didn’t make it very far into the games, and watching his brother die really shook Ren to the core. Ever since his brother’s death Ren has been having horribly vivid dreams about the games. He used to come to my house when the dreams became too much, and we would curl up in my bed until he could fall asleep.

            I pulled him into a bone crushing hug and whispered “we’ll be fine. We are almost done. You only have two more years after this, and I only have one more.” I’m 17 so I really only have to get past this game and then the next before I no longer have to have my name in the reaping. I worry about Ren because he still has to get past this game and then two others since he is only 16.

            He hugged me back with equal force, he pulled back after a minute or two batting away my long red hair from his face. He gave me a big smile before saying “I’m so glad you’re my best friend.” He looked at me with tears rolling down his face, and with a small wrecked voice he said. “I don’t know how I would have gotten through Hunters death if it weren’t for you. You’ve honestly been the only thing that has kept me sane all these years. You’re the only that can keep me so calm even through the reaping. So thank you.”

            I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes. “Well you kept me sane as well.” I quickly swiped the tears rolling down my face and said. “Well I see you’re already dressed but I still have to get ready. Oh why are you here by the way? Not that I don’t want you to be here. I just figured that you would be spending some time with your parents.”

            “They try to avoid me on reaping day.” He said with a sad look in his eyes. “I think I remind them a bit too much of Hunter. I decided that I’d rather spend this time with you than being ignored by my parents. There is also the fact that there is no one else I’d rather see in district 10 than you.

            “Thanks Ren. Let’s go inside so I can get changed then we can go. I already said bye to mom and dad.

            “Alright lead the way.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I hate reaping day for two reasons. The first being that two people in our district are more than likely going to die. The second is the fact that I have to wear this ugly god dam light blue dress. The dress does **not** look good on me. Especially since I have such dark red hair and pale skin. I realize that what I look like isn’t the most important thing today, but if I am going to be on live television I at least want to look good. I mean come on!

            I make my way down stairs and get Ren from the living room where he is playing with my pet fox who I named Ace (don’t ask me why I named him that. I was young and now he is stuck with it) I kissed Ace on the head and left with Ren. We walked quite a ways in complete silence eventually Ren turns to me and asks

            “Did you hear about the rule changes that they made for the Quarter Quell? Apparently they changed the rules because is such a big game.

            “No I didn’t know they changed the rules. What’s different this time around?”

            “They are taking four people from every district this year. So in total there will be 48 tributes this year.”

            “What!? So now the final tribute will have to outlast 47 other people!? What kind of shit is that!

            “Well no you don’t have to outlast 47 tributes… only 44. There can be 4 victors this year. So yeah.” He mumbles.

            By now we have made our way to the line to have our blood tested for the reaping and I yell “44 people isn’t that much better Ren! That just means that 44 kids are dying instead of 23!”

            A peacekeeper gives me a look which Ren clearly saw because the next thing I know he has his hand over my mouth hissing for me to be quite. “Shhhh! Do you not see all the peacekeepers around! He whispers.

            “Yeah, yeah I know!” I whisper back with equal force.

            After they take out blood we have to separate so we hug one more time and make our way to the correct section. I look upon the stage and there is a man who looks absolutely awful in an Aqua suit with green glitter on the cuff and collar. Not to mention his neon blue hair which kind of makes him look like a tan highlighter. He quickly introduces himself as Sabine. He drones on and on then he finally plays the video that the capitol plays every year for the reaping. The Video is spewing some bull shit about how this is a punishment for the rebellion that happened more than fifty years ago. The video says that the hunger games were created as a punishment when the citizens of Panem decided to rebel against the government. I don’t see why the adults aren’t punished instead. I don’t see how the capitol can watch as children are killed every year for something that they had no part in.

            I start paying attention again when the guy in the ugly aqua suit comes back onto the stage.

            “Welcome everyone!” he exclaimed. “I’m sure that you are all as excited as I am about this year’s games. It’s the 50th annual Hunger Games after all! Now everyone give a cheer and show all of Panem how excited you all are!” there was an awkward deafening silence. “Oh i see! You are all stunned into silence! You all must be very excited. Well I won’t keep you waiting any longer!” he walked to the girls bowl and began to dig around. Then he suddenly stopped and pulled his arm out exclaiming. “Oh dear me I almost forgot! There have been some slight rules changes for this game. This year we are selecting 2 boys and 2 girls from each district! This is going to be an exciting game! Although because of the good will of the capitol there will be four winners this year. You heard me right! Four! That means everyone that gets picked here today can some home together! Incredible huh! Now then let’s see which lucky girls get to be in the games this year.

            He reached into the big bowl and began to dig around for a little while. He pulled out a name and exclaimed “Mika Greiner! Come on up honey.”

            The crowd quickly parted for a short girl who was slowly making her way to the stage. All I could see of her was her long brown hair that hung a bit lower than her shoulders. When she made her way up to the stage Sabine quickly handed her a microphone. She looked horrified and pale.

            “Well tell us a bit about yourself” Sabine said

            She seemed stunned for a few seconds but quickly recovered. “Umm hi.my name is Mika, I’m 16 and I take care of my younger siblings while my mother is at work. I plan on trying my hardest to come back to them. I don’t really know what else I can say about myself without giving away my strategy for the games so I’ll stop there.”

            “Well that was just wonderful Mika! Let see which other girl is coming with you” he quickly made his way back to the bowl and picked a card.

            “Alright who do we have here… oh a Miss Alaura Peirce. Alaura could you please make your way to the stage.

            I froze. I hadn’t really thought that I would get picked for the games. As dumb as it sounds I thought I would breeze though these last few years with no problem. I slowly made my way to the stage. People made room for me as I went giving me either a face of pure relief which I assume came from not being picked or faces of pity. I quickly started to look for Ren and I eventually found him. He looked sickly. He had a sheen of sweat and had a face of pure panic on. I tried to show him that I would be fine by putting on my best brave face. I mouthed that I would be just fine.

            Sabine gave me a reassuring smile as I neared the stage and took my hand to help me get up. He handed me the microphone and waved me to introduce myself.

            I can’t take my eyes off Ren. He looks so panicked and scared. I wasn’t to jump down and hug him, but that’s obviously not going to happen so I do the next best thing. I stare straight at him and say “My name is Alaura I am 17 years old and I am going to be one of the victors for this year’s hunger games. I will be one of the final four victors because I have people here waiting for me and I would never leave them alone.” I give him a big smile and say. “I’ll come back I swear it. I’ll come back to you no matter what it takes.”

           


	2. Chapter 2: Final farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here is the next chapter as promised. okay so i know its been a slow start but so was the actual book sooo. 
> 
> anyways sorry if there are errors and shit. i dont really have anyone to proof read for me. oh and it might bother you all that my characters say "yall" instead of "you all" but they are from district 10. and when i think of district 10 i think of texas (which is where im from) so yeah. yall is a thing here. and i do know that it might bug some people. all i can say is get over it? lol
> 
> anyways thanks for reading. please comment and share. i would really love to hear yalls thoughts. 
> 
> thanks 
> 
> -zig

            The man in aqua seems a bit shocked, finally he composes himself saying “well, well. Someone is very determined! Let’s just hope that determination helps you in the games. Now then! Let’s see which young men will be entering with you lovely ladies.”

            The man turns towards the boy’s bowl to select the next person, but stops dead in his tracts when someone yells. “I volunteer as tribute!

            “I’m sorry? Did someone just volunteer? Well that’s a bit surprising! I didn’t quite see who it was, could you please make your way to the stage?

            Ren slowly made his way to the stage. Seeing him walk towards the stage filled me with fury! _What the hell is he thinking! I swear to god I’m going to make him pay one way or another!_ I thought.

  
            He seems different than he did just moments ago. He looks more confident and cool. Although I’m not quite sure if he is really that calm, or if he is just trying to play it cool. Our eyes locked briefly while he makes his way to the stage, but he quickly tore his gaze away from mine. That’s probably due to the fact that I’m glaring daggers at him for being so damn stupid! He was supposed to stay quiet and wait for me to come back. That’s why I made the damn speech to begin with, so that he would calm down and wait for me!

            Before I could truly get my head around what had just happened Ren was on stage with a microphone in his hand.

            “My name is Ren Faulk” he said reluctantly

            The man in the Aqua suit gave him a look and finally asked “So why did you decide to volunteer? Was it for the glory? Because as far as I can tell only the first two districts do that.”

            “No I didn’t join for the glory!” Ren practically spat. “I joined because there is someone very special to me in the games, and I’d rather die than watch helplessly as someone I love dies knowing that I could have helped.”

            My anger deflated a bit. On one hand Ren had joined to make sure that I was safe, but I won’t ignore the fact that what he did was beyond stupid. On the other hand that means that now instead of just watching out for myself that I have to look after him as well. _Gah! The first chance I get I’m going to chew his ass out!_

            I was so lost in thought that I didn’t even see who was picked as the last tribute. A peacekeeper came up behind me and started to lead me into a room for my final goodbyes.

            The room is really rather small. The only furniture in here is a small couch and a little coffee table. The room has a rather cold feeling to it. I guess there’s no need to make this place comfortable since we only get five minutes per group of people to say goodbye. I quickly sit down on the couch and wait for my visitors. I doubt there will be many. I don’t really have too many friends besides Ren.

            My parents quickly burst into the room and sat down on the couch with me.

            “Hi mom, hi dad.” I basically whispered.

            “Oh sweet heart. This isn’t fair. You shouldn’t have to fight to the death over something you had no part in” my mother said.

            My father stays quite for quite some time before finally saying. “Honey you have to come back home. Please. I’m sure that Ren and you have a real chance winning. I know what I’m asking you to do is awful, but we just can’t lose you and I know that Mrs. Faulk will be devastated if she losses her last child. Just find Ren. I know that I can trust him to take care of you in the games, and I know you’ll do the same. Just remember that everyone else is going in there to win, so you should go in with the same mind set.” I can tell dad is trying to fight back tears. Seeing my dad with tears in his eyes makes me want to curl up in his arms and cry my fears away in him arms, but I won’t. I have to be strong for them. At least until they’ve left.

            I launch myself into my parent’s arms and burrow into their warm for what could be the last time.

            "I’m going to be fine. Didn’t you hear my beautiful speech? It was meant to reassure yall. Obviously it didn’t work.” I mumble from my little burrow.

            “Just make sure to get yourself some throwing knives or a good dagger, and make sure to watch after Ren. No one has trained him fight.” She said.” Oh honey please come back in one piece. We love you so much. So please win and come back to us.” She said through broken sobs.

            At that moment a peacekeeper comes in and yells “Alright your time is up, say your final good byes and get out.”

            I untangle myself from them and tell them.” I love yall so much. I’ll be just fine I promise. You taught me well mom, and with Ren around I don’t have to worry about being betrayed.” I would say more but I’m scared that they will be able to see through my act.

            The peacekeeper quickly escorts my parents out of the room, and as soon as the door closed I crumpled in on myself on the couch. With no one to see me I let the tears fall.

            I’m not stupid. I know that my chances of survival are low, but for them I have to be strong or at least fake it well.

            The sound of the door opening made me squeak in surprise. Ren’s Mother walks in and gives me an apologetic smile.

            “Hello Alaura”

            I quickly wipe the tears from my face and flash Mrs. Faulk a bright smile. “Hello Mrs. Faulk. I wasn’t really expecting anyone else, so sorry about the tears. Kind of wanted to avoid anyone seeing me cry.

            “Oh don’t worry about that. I shed my fair share of tears before coming here. It’s only natural.

            “Oh god that reminds me, I’m so sorry about Ren! I really wish he hadn’t joined for me. I wanted him to be safe for at least one more year. So again I’m so sorry.” The fact that apologizing for Ren is kind of ridiculous doesn’t evade me, but I can’t help it, god damn it. I know logically that Ren did it from his own free will, but it’s ultimately because of me that he joined.

            “Sweet heart you don’t have to apologize for something that Ren did. He joined of his own free will. I may not like that my son joined the game, but it is better than you going in by yourself.”

            “Yeah but-“

            Mrs. Faulk continued on like I’d never said anything. “I’ve also seen how skilled you are with your knives, so I’m confident that you two have a real fighting chance. My Ren my not be very skilled in combat but I have taught him about medicines and poisons in my clinic. Like I said before, you two have a really good chance of making it.”

            “I get the feeling that Ren didn’t tell you I’ve been training him with throwing knives. He’s also quite skilled with a dagger. He may not be as good as me, but he is skilled that I feel like I don’t have to worry all that much if we get separated.”

            “Thank you so much for teaching him.” She looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead she just spun on her heels and made her way towards the door. She spun to face me when she got to the door.

            “I want you to come back just as much as I want Ren to come back. You’ve come to be almost like a daughter to me. So please keep each other safe and make sure to come back.” And with that she left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Shortly after Mrs. Faulk left a peach keeper came in and escorted me on to the train. He took me to a room which I assumed is mine until we reached the capitol. I wasn’t sure because the asshole peacekeeper didn’t say a thing. I guess they aren’t paid to be _human._

            Totally exhausted from the day I hop onto the bed and fall asleep rather quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I wake up with a bit of start due to the fact that I’m waking up in a strange place. I finally get a chance to look around the room. The room has a whole red wood theme going on. Everything in the god damn room was made from red wood. From the god damn floor to the fucking ceiling fan. Leave it to the capitol to care more what a room looks like then the condition of a district.

            Over in the corner there is a nice big dresser (made of you guessed it redwood) thankfully it has some sweat pants and shirts that I can change into. I quickly shrug of my dress, and change my cloths, and that’s when it hit me. I’d been picked wearing this horrid dress! All of Panem had seen me in the only dress that makes me look sickly. As if getting picked for the games wasn’t enough to mortify me! LIFE IS A CRUEL BITCH SOMETIMES!

            My stomach growls reminding me just how hungry I really am. Swing my legs over the edge of the bed with a deep sigh I quickly get to my feet. I’ve decide to leave my room in search of food. I wander around for a while until I come across the dining cart.

            Ren, Mika and the last tribute are sitting at a table eating.

            “Gee Ren thank for waking me up for breakfast.” I say voice dripping in sarcasm.

            “Well you seemed tired so I didn’t want to wake you.” He said around a mouthful of food.

            “Riiiiiiiiiiiight. The fact that you didn’t want to get yelled at for joining the game had nothing to do with it I’m sure, but now that we are on that subject. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING REN?!”

            Ren just stares into the wall in front of him trying to avoid my gaze. Which only managed to piss me off even more.

            “I swear to god Ren if you don’t answer me when I’m talking to you I might just kill you myself!”

            “I’m sorry… I guess” he muttered. He then motions to the seat across from him and says “now come on and sit down. You can kick my ass after we have breakfast.”

            I stalk over to him and stand right in front of him. He gives me a confused look and is about to say something, but I cut him off by lifting my hand as if I’m about to slap him. He flinches, and I use the opportunity to lung for his plate and claim my prize. A handful of bacon.

            “Hey give it back! That’s my bacon!”

            “No, it’s mine now. You did something very stupid so you must be punished, and since I would never hurt you I’ll settler for taking your bacon.” I then proceed to whisper to the bacon and put it up to my ear as if it talking back. I emphasize this with the occasional “Mhmm” and “yes, I understand”

            Ren gives me a look that clearly says “have you lost your mind?”

            “Alaura I don’t care about the beating! Just gimme the bacon.” He begs pitifully.

            “Oh no. I couldn’t possibly do that. You see I just had a conversation with said bacon and it has volunteered, and as you know once it has been declared there is no going back.” I say while munching on my prize.

            Mika suddenly burst out laughing. She has a nice laugh, and I can’t help but laugh with her. She continues laughing until tears start rolling down her face.

            “Oh my god that was amazing!” she said wiping at the tears in her eyes.

            “See she thought it was funny” I tell Ren with a grin.

            “Mika! Don’t laugh at her joke. You’re supposed to be on my side you’ve known me longer!”

            “I’ve only known you half an hour longer than her.”

            “It’s still longer then you’ve known her! Where’s the loyalty?”

            “Umm I don’t know. It was funny. Plus we have that whole female bonding thing going on right now. You wouldn’t know because you’re a guy.” Mika said with a huge grin on her face.

            I put my arm around Mika’s shoulder and say. “Yeah female bonding and that crap. It’s decided Mika I like you.”

            “Well good because i want you on my team”

            “Really? Why?”

            “Because we come from the same district duh. I mean there can be four winners and there are already four of us here. I’m sure that we could win with this group. I mean isn’t that why they took four people from every district?”

            “Well actually none of you actually **_have_** to be in the same group.” Said a man walking in fallowed by Sabine. This man looked completely different than Sabine. He has long black hair tied with a pony tail, and beautiful bright blue eyes. The man is wearing a plaid shirt and khaki shorts. He is skinny and had lean muscles. The most defining feature he has is a long scar running down his forearm. “I personally wouldn’t join anyone until I saw what they were capable of. I mean why join someone who could ultimately drag you down?”

            “Hello again kids! This is Deidrek and he is your mentor.” Sabine told us.

            The man quickly took his place at the head of the table.

            “Are you saying that we shouldn’t team up with each other? Because I can tell you right now that I am going to be in the same team as Ren.” I said.

            “Oh? And what will you do if he slows you down in the arena? Just curious.”

            “If Ren starts to slow down then the answer is simple, I’d slow down for him.”

            “Hmph saying something and doing it are two completely different things. For all he knows you’re just saying that to reassure him. It could just be a lot of talk. Kind of like you little speech.”

            “I would never-“

            I was cut off by the boy next to Ren. ”He’s right you know. If any one of yall was slowing me down I wouldn’t hesitate to leave you for dead.” He said giving me a pointed look.

            Deidrek gave the kid a tight frown but said “See just like Matt pointed out. Just because you’re from the same district doesn’t make you allies.”

            “Yeah I just realized that. I’d never team up with an asshole who would leave someone in his group behind.” Matt sneered at me but didn’t say anything.

            With a huff I being to dig into my breakfast. As much as I hate to admit it Deidrek is right. We all might not even make a good team after all. Plus after that little speech I don’t want Matt anywhere near Ren or me. I need people that will watch our backs no matter what, but that might be asking for a lot in the arena. I really like Mika, but I know nothing about her. I guess I’ll just have to talk to her later and see if she can be trusted to be on our team.

            There is an awkward silence after that. I just use this chance to pile more pastries and fruit onto my plate. I mean I might as well eat all I can before the games. It’s not like there will be an abundance of food in the arena.

            After a little while Deidrek finally finished with his food gives us a once over and said “Well then I guess we should start huh. To be completely honest there really isn’t much that I can do as a mentor for you. I mean don’t get me wrong. I really do want to help you all and give you a fighting chance, but with no knowledge of what they have in store for you I really can’t say much. The arena I was in was a dessert, but the arena you’ll be in will probably be different considering I only won two years ago. What I **can** do is turn on the charm and get you all some sponsors, and that could be enough to save you.

            “I thought a mentors job was to tell us how to survive the harsh arena conditions” Ren said.

            “I could tell you what little I remember, but to be honest the training at the capitol would be better than anything I can tell you… actually there are few need to know tips I can give you now. The first this is to urge you to visit the survival training. Ignoring the survival training will most definitely get you killed. Odds are that you will die from exposer to the arena instead actually getting killed by a tribute. There are plenty of things in the arena that can kill you if you don’t pay attention. For instance, it’s a good idea to learn which berries are edible and which ones are poisonous. Tip number two. No fires at night unless you want some unwanted attention. Lighting a fire at night is the easiest way to let everyone in range know your location. So find another heat source. Now then, we have some time before arriving at the capitol. I suggest getting some rest because once we get there you will poked and prodded. Then finally you will get sent to interviews.”

            I groan loudly “as if it wasn’t enough that we are in the hunger games!”

            “Just another form of punishment from the capitol before the games.” Deidrek said with a loud laugh.

            “Well I guess I’ll be going to my room then. We can always talk to you later Deidrek.”

            “I’ll go with you Alaura. I kind of don’t want to be alone right now” Ren said.

            “Yeah okay let’s go”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I ended up falling asleep curled up next to Ren. He didn’t want to sleep alone, and I for that matter didn’t either.

            A knock on my door woke me. I carefully untangle myself from Ren and make my way to the door. I open the door revealing a nervous looking Mika.

            “Hey” I said through my yawn

            “Oh I’m sorry if woke you, but I really wanted to talk to you before we reached the capitol.”

            “Yeah sure come one in. there are no chairs so you’ll need to shove Ren over a bit if you want to sit.” I said taking the spot near Ren’s feet.

            Having nowhere else to sit Mika carefully places Ren’s head on her lap when she sits down.

            “I came here to see if I could be in your group. Ren said that you would most definitely be in a team with him so I wanted to join yall.” She said while stroking Ren’s hair.

            I didn’t say anything for a few seconds and just watches her stoke Ren’s hair. “Why do you want to join our group? Deidrek was right when he said that we don’t know enough about each other. So why do you want to join our group?”

            “To be honest my chance of survival by myself is almost nonexistent. I have no combat skills, but I am very intelligent. What I lack in combat skill I can easily make up in strategy, but since I can’t fight I need a group. Ren said that you are a very skilled fighter and I thought I might be able to help you. Plus I need a group that I can trust.”

            “And you think we would be a good group? Do you really trust us?”

            “I feel like I could trust you. The way you and Ren interact shows that you are both companionate, caring and loyal. Loyalty like that is hard to come by in the games. To be honest I just want a group that I can trust will do their best if I’m in trouble. I have two little sister waiting for me at home, and I would feel better in a group like yours. Plus I’d really rather not be in a team with anyone like Matt. I feel like he would have no problem killing me if I was slowing him down.”

            “Yeah I don’t like Matt either.” I say “well I’m okay with you joining, and I’m sure Ren will be fine with you joining as well. Right Ren?”

            “Yeah fine by me.” He mumbled from Mika’s lap

            Mika let out a small strangled “eep” and jumped a bit.

            Ren started laughing and I just said “Welcome to the team. I guess we can go over strategy when we get to the capitol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to thank yall for taking the time to read my fanfic. this is my first fanfic ever so if yall could comment id really appreciate it. sharing is awesome so i suggest doing it because it helps me. lol anyways 
> 
> thanks again 
> 
> -zig

**Author's Note:**

> i know that things are starting a bit slow but please bear with me. if you like it please leave a comment and a kudos or /what have you. it would also help me if you could share it with as many people as possible. i plan on having at least one chapter out every week. i am hoping for two a week but my job might get in the way of that plan. 
> 
> thank you for reading it means a bunch to me 
> 
> I swear i havent given up on this. but work is really draining me. and by the time i get home all i want to do is sleep. ill try and get the next chapter in soon. 09/15/2014
> 
> -zig


End file.
